Chapter 23
The chapter was named Manor Beginnings and The Winter Festival. Plot It was the 23rd December and Harry meet Daphne at Greengrass manor to prepare for the upcoming Winter Festival. Hermione came when they ate breakfast and also for the first time met Luna, who used some sexual innuendo to rile up Hermione, Harry and Daphne in the beginning. After that they started to discuss how Slytherin manor will look like and where to build it. Next they meet the Goblin Ragnok in polyjuiceed human form and to visit all three spots with him. They traveled via a shrunken trunk apparition. The first place used to be a former forest, which then got cleared out by humans, and there was beautiful lake. The next location was a former airport, used during the Grindelwald War. The last one was an island with a merpeople colony nearby and another smaller island next to it, before Harry apparated them back. The festival boots in the mean time have been set up and everything was running with hundreds of wizards and witches running over Greengrass manor. In the manor Harry discussed with girls individually which land they'd like to chose and Harry in the end has chosen to build Slytherin Manor on Gairsay Island. Next Daphne and John prepared themselves for the animagus hunt. John was riding alone while Daphne will have Hermione on her back. Other people along them were Zacharias Smith, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Lord Malfoy, Lord Lovegood and Lord Slytherin. The animagi consisted of Pandora Lovegood, a squirrel, Sirius Black, a black grimm, James Potter, a stag, Rebecca Ogden, a grey wolf as well as Saumual Parkinson and his younger brother, Robert Parkinson, as wild boars. They had a ten minute head start and the hunt ended with the sun being gone. To find the animagi, everyone used the spell animagus revelio. Daphne and Hermione very soon found Pandora's squirrel animagus form, but could not catch her because she used her flying ability and out flew both girls. Hermione then had the idea mentioning that Luna already had names for her upcoming babies. With that they lured the squirrel, before the plush snake, Lord Slytherin gave Daphne as a present from winning it at one of the stands, coiled around the small animal and Daphne hit it with a stunner. John, Zach, Neville, Draco and Theo instead were chasing Sirius Black's grimm animagus. Everything went well until everyone noticed the air getting cooler, and John suspecting Demenetor's. Theo instead identified it as a Death Magic ritual, on which John fired a spell on, making the situation even worse and a dead tree started to walk upon them. Draco commented that one should NEVER interrupt a ritual with outside magic. In the end they were saved by Sirius, who transfigured his auror shield to something smaller, threw it at the tree, imbued it in there and then let the transfiguration go making it big again, killing the walking zombie. Harry in the mean time was chasing his father and finally managed to catch him. They both introduced themselves to each other for the first time and then Harry accused his family, that the current legislation hinders muggleborn or halfblood's to produce new magic, because current committees did't allow anyone but pureblood's to experiment with new spells, and Lily was on such committee hindering anyone. After that they parted and went back to Greengrass manor. Site Navigation Category:The Foundations of Power